


Tag, er, well...?

by Nate_kun



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate_kun/pseuds/Nate_kun
Summary: Just another lazy Askr afternoon.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Tag, er, well...?

**Author's Note:**

> Refer to the 05/07/2020 installment of the FEH comic for context. [https://twitter.com/FE_Heroes_EN/status/1258230573807677440]
> 
> Word count: 300 words.

"Come, Bernadetta!" Ferdinand boasts with a fanciful flick of his floppy ears. "Let us show Edelgard how true nobles make merry! Take my hand and frolic in the meadow with me!"

"F-f-frolic?! Ohhh, I barely like going outside as it is— _aaaaa_ _ah! W-wait! L-let go! I don't want to hippity hoppity! Somebody help! Oh, cruel fate! Why meee?!_ "

"They look like they're having fun," Byleth chuckles, his ears just as floppy and bobbing with content. "Why don't you join them? These accessories were intended to help the taguel feel more at home, weren't they? What use are they if you don't also play the part?"

"Oh!" Edelgard starts at the suggestion, gloved hands quickly moving to conceal herself with her snowy white ears. "Oh no, my teacher. I could never do something so..."

"Hm," the professor frowns, leaning back. "Fair enough, I understand. Ferdinand does look rather... eccentric, out there, doesn't he?"

"An understatement, surely," the heiress relaxes, scooting just a smidgen closer to her professor. "Honestly... Perhaps, if you were to accompany me—"

"That woman though," Byleth interrupts her, his thoughts elsewhere. "Loki, was it? On my way over, she mentioned to me that there was _something else_ bunnies were infamous for aside from eating carrots. Curious, I wonder what she could have meant."

"Professor?" Edelgard pauses. "You, you can't possibly mean..."

"I fear I'll be stuck on this for the rest of the evening," the professor frowns, his ears drooping. "Perhaps if we find out what it is, you could engage in _that_ to pay homage to the taguel instead."

"E-eh!? M-my teacher?! That's—!"

"Oh," Byleth blinks and his ears perk up. "Sorry, my mind was elsewhere for a moment there. You were asking if I wanted to accompany you with something?"

"I, _ah..._ Never mind. I misspoke."


End file.
